Just be Friends?
by Franada lover
Summary: Elliot left his ball to ge reflect on his feelings about his servant. He thinks that all they will ever be is friends. But Leo changes that all. ElliotXLeo ElliotXReo


Just be friends?

A blonde boy sat on his bed looking out the window, the white crystals fell softly from the sky to the ground. The sky was a light shade of gray and the usually green grass was now buried in white fluffy snow. Elliot enjoyed this time of the year, it was beautiful and inspiring for him. He loved how perfect the world seemed during this time and how the snow seemed to sparkle and everything was beautiful. Although Elliot seemed to blow up about everything the winter was one thing that calmed him.

"Elliot?" that voice made his heart skip a beat and a small flush cross his face, but his eyes didn't leave from the window.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well you ran off really quickly, I was wondering if you're ok."

Elliot sighed, earlier he had been at his family's ball, but when he saw his servant dancing with a gorgeous woman he had this feeling build up inside of him and he ran off.

"Yeah I'm fine Leo." Elliot's sapphire eyes looked at his tall slender servant.

Leo wasn't convinced, he walked over and sat on the bed next to his master. "Are you sure? Elliot you know you can tell me anything I'm always here for you." The noirette looked at Elliot threw thick rimmed glasses.

Elliot's eyes traveled back to the window trying not to make any contact with his servant. He had ran off for a reason that feeling he had,it was jealousy. But why would he be jealous?! Him and Leo were nothing more then friends! Right?! Elliot didn't have feelings for his servant! He couldn't, they were just friends and that's all they would ever be right? Elliot hoped it'd stay that way, after everything they had been threw he couldn't risk their friendship, all they could be was friends. That thought brought pain to Elliot and made his stomach churn. "I said I'm fine."

The dark haired boy sighed he leaned close to Elliot and grabbed the older boys chin forcing him to look at the younger one. "It's rude to speak to people without looking at them Elliot."

A bright flush spread threw Elliot's cheeks as he looked at Leo, "S-Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

A frown came from the noirettes lips, "Elliot, I was only worried about you."

"Well don't worry about me!" A growl escaped from the blondes lips.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to care about you or anything!" Leo stood up turning his back to Elliot.

Sapphire orbs widened a bit, "Leo, I didn't mean it like that!"

Violet eyes looked back at Elliot threw thick glass, "Then, prove it. Elliot tell me what's wrong."

The older boy looked down, "I can't.." he trailed off.

Climbing back on the bed Leo looked at his master, "Why not?"

"It will ruin everything Leo." The blonde looked up at his servant.

"What are you talking about?" the dark haired boy titled his head, "No matter what you have to say Elliot nothing between us would change. Even if you were to say you hate me and want me to leave, I'd stay and remain your servant. Anything you have to say will not change my feelings for you."

There was a break of silence for a minute or so before Elliot spoke up again, "All we can ever be is friends Leo...We can't be anything more because if we do then I'm afraid our friendship may be ruined. We will always be just friends."

A smile crossed the dark haired boys lips, "Aww does Elly have a crush on his servant?"

A bright flush cross Elliot's cheeks, "S-Shut it! And don't call me that!"

Leo smirked, "Elliot, that's why you're all worked up about? Do you really think that I'd let anything come between our friendship? Even if something happened between us I wouldn't let you get away from me so easily."

Sapphire orbs met violet ones as Elliot looked at his servant, "Leo..why do you always know what to say?"

Leo smiled, "Because I do think before I open my mouth unlike a certain Nightray I know."

"Shut up!" Elliot snapped.

A chuckle escaped Leo's lips, "It's ok though because I wouldn't want him any other way." the dark haired boy leaned in close to Elliot and put a hand onto his masters cheek.

Elliot felt his cheeks go hot and he knew he was blushing. "You like me even when I yell?"

"of course!" Leo grinned, "I love you for who you are, goods and bads."

A smile came onto the Nightray boys lips, "I like you just the way you are too."

The noirette leaned in closer and kissed the corner of the Nightray's lips. "We are more then just friends Elliot."

Elliot's sapphire eyes widened in surprise and his face flushed tomato red. "W-Whatever." He quickly turned his gaze to the window trying to hide his blush.

Leo chuckled softly, "Oh Elly."

"Don't call me that!"

The dark haired boy chucked once again. "I love you Elly!"

"I l-love you t-too."


End file.
